


Hear, Hear!

by katling



Series: Bassian Week 2017 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, Jyn is tired of their shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining, dubious medical knowledge, even K-2SO, handwavy medical information, sort of, temporary injury, though that will take some finagling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Rogue One survive Scarif but not without some things being lost. Bodhi isn't the worst hurt but you can't be that close to a grenade going off without paying a price. Thankfully, Cassian is there to hold his hand.I also apologise profusely for the title. Apparently my brain will accept no other title.This was written for Bassian Week over on tumblr for the Day 1 theme - Day One: Recovery/After Scarif Au





	Hear, Hear!

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of hearing loss or acoustic trauma so there is a lot of handwavy medicine and science in this. This sort of hearing loss probably has worse effects than I wrote into the fic but this _was_ meant to be a short little fluffy piece and instead it ran away from me into a 4000 word fic. So I reined it in by not getting too angsty with Bodhi's symptoms.

The first time Bodhi woke up after Scarif, he really only had time to be surprised that he was waking up before he slipped back into a narcotic-induced sleep. The second and third times he woke up were much the same. It wasn’t until the fourth time he woke up that he noticed anything was wrong and he was stilled doped up enough that it took some time for it to register. It wasn’t until he realised that with all the activity going on in the medbay, he should be hearing _something_ that he became aware that something was very wrong. Panic and an injudicious movement had sent him back into oblivion that time and it wasn’t until he woke up _again_ that he was able to indicate to the medics what was wrong.

He couldn’t hear.

The medics didn’t seem terribly surprised and with the use of a datapad, they explained that the explosion had caused irreparable damage to his ears. Even bacta couldn’t help, though it had certainly done a good job on the rest of his injuries. Bodhi hadn’t known how to react and had sat there stunned and unseeing – and _definitely_ unhearing – until someone took his hand. He gave a start and turned to see Cassian sitting next to his bed. He looked tired and a bit drawn but when he saw Bodhi was looking at him, he managed a small smile. Bodhi stared at him for a moment then tried to return the smile, though he suspected it came out as more of a grimace.

Cassian put a datapad on the bed and tapped away one handed on it for a few minutes. He then turned it so that Bodhi could read it.

_It’s going to be okay. There are implants. They just needed you to wake up so they could do some tests and work out which ones they need._

“But I…”

Bodhi stuttered to a halt. He couldn’t even hear his own voice. Was he shouting? Could he even be understood? He didn’t notice that he was edging towards panic until Cassian was suddenly sitting next to him on the bed and pulling him into his arms. He didn’t even think before he turned into the other man, burying his face in Cassian’s chest and clutching at his shirt. Cassian didn’t push him away and Bodhi started to cry. He didn’t want to but he couldn’t stop himself and Cassian _wasn’t_ pushing him away, he was pulling him closer, into a warmer embrace and rubbing his back gently.

After a while, Bodhi began to calm down a little. He felt the rumble in the Cassian’s chest and assumed he was talking to someone. Nothing else happened so he simply stayed where he was. He didn’t _want_ to move, didn’t _want_ to face what had happened. But before long, Cassian shifted him back just a little, just enough so what he could cradle Bodhi’s face in his hands and brush the remnants of his tears away with his thumbs.

Cassian gave him a long assessing look then picked up the datapad and handed it to him again. He looked down and saw that while he’d been crying, one of the medics had typed out a lengthy screed about his injuries, his upcoming tests and treatment and their best guess as to the outcome of it all. He leaned into Cassian as he read it through slowly. He wanted… _needed_ the physical reassurance and Cassian seemed willing to give it. He didn’t think about why. It was too much right now.

“So I…” He stopped and winced then looked to Cassian for reassurance. Cassian nodded encouragingly. “So I’ll be able to hear again?”

Cassian nodded and took the datapad back. He carefully saved the information from the medic then typed out his answer.

_Yes. You’ll even be able to be a pilot again, if you want._

Bodhi swallowed and nodded. He honestly hadn’t thought about that. He frowned suddenly, “What… what about the others?”

Cassian sobered and tapped out the answer on the datapad. Bodhi watched over his shoulder as he did.

_K-2SO died but he made a back-up. He told me before we left for Scarif. Along with the odds for our success. They weren’t good. I’m going to enjoy saying I told you so._

Bodhi snorted and smiled. Cassian smiled back and looked oddly pleased with himself. He then went back to typing.

_Jyn’s fine. So am I. We both had a stint in the bacta tanks but we got off the lightest of all of us. Jyn’s off pestering everyone she can find to make Rogue One an official thing. I think they’re going to say yes just to make her go away._

Bodhi giggled, which felt distinctly odd when he couldn’t actually hear it. “I can see you think it’s a terrible idea.”

Cassian smiled wryly and Bodhi decided he liked this version of Cassian much more than the hard, cynical assassin he’d first met on Jedha and then on Eadu.

Cassian tapped at the datapad and Bodhi looked down to see his reply. _There are worse things._

Bodhi chuckled then he frowned. “What about Baze and Chirrut?”

The smile fell off Cassian’s face and Bodhi’s heart leapt into his throat. He pressed close to Cassian and practically had his chin on the man’s shoulder as he watched him type.

_They’re still in the bacta tanks. They were badly hurt. The medics are refusing to say anything either way until they get them out, which won’t be for at least another 3 or 4 days._

“Oh,” Bodhi said. He felt his throat tighten. He liked Baze and Chirrut and not just because they were Jedhan like him. They were kind and calm and encouraging and he’d wanted to get to know them better. He hoped he would still be able to.

 _They’re alive_ , Cassian typed. _So there’s still hope._

“Hope,” Bodhi murmured. He looked at Cassian. “Rebellions are built on hope.”

That wry smile returned to Cassian’s face but before he could say anything, a medic came bustling over and indicated that they wanted to start the tests. Cassian got off the bed and squeezed his hand before quickly tapping out a message on the datapad.

_I’ll be back later. I’ll drag Jyn along as well._

Bodhi smiled then let himself be escorted away by the medic, the datapad clutched tightly to his chest.

 

*****

The tests were lengthy and very involved and by the time he was escorted back to his bed, Bodhi was exhausted. However when he got there, Cassian and Jyn were waiting for him and some of the exhaustion fell away. Jyn leapt to her feet when he got closer and swept him into a hug. He flailed for a moment then Cassian was pulling the datapad out of his hands, a laughing smile on his face, and he carefully hugged Jyn back. When she pulled away, she looked a little embarrassed but also rather shyly pleased.

Cassian handed her the datapad and she quickly typed away on it then handed it back to him.

_I’m glad you’re okay. You had us really worried there for a while._

Bodhi climbed back into his bed as he read what she’d written and Cassian and Jyn clambered onto the bed after him and settled themselves so it was easy to type and read the datapad. It was strange but Bodhi rather liked having them squashed in beside him. It made him feel calm and steady.

“Mostly okay,” he said with a grimace. Jyn snatched the datapad back and typed furiously before handing it back to him.

_You’ll be fine. The implants will work and if the Rebellion can spring for a new hip for Cassian, they can definitely get you the best implants possible._

Bodhi turned wide, worried eyes onto Cassian. “A new hip? You said you were fine!”

Cassian shot Jyn an exasperated glare but the look she gave him in return was completely unrepentant. Cassian grabbed the datapad with a huff and practically stabbed out his answer.

_I’m fine. Yes, they had to replace my hip and part of my femur but it’s fine._

“How? I mean, what happened? How did you get hurt like that?” Bodhi gabbled, one hand clutching at Cassian’s shirt.

Cassian shot another exasperated glare at Jyn but she just looked smugly pleased. Bodhi wasn’t quite sure why and he was strongly reminded of how he and his sister used to be together, before he left Jedha.

 _I fell_ , he typed. _We had to climb up the data core to get what we needed and Krennic found us. There was some shooting and I fell. I landed on a small platform. Knocked me out for a little bit and damaged my hip._

“Oh,” Bodhi said. “But you’re okay?”

_I’m fine._

Bodhi snorted and snickered at that. He could almost _hear_ Cassian’s exasperation and irritation in those two words.

Jyn grabbed the datapad. _He is now anyway. You should have told him._

Cassian snatched it back from her. _I was fine and he didn’t need to be worried about it right now._

Jyn plucked the datapad out of his hands again. _You still should have told him. Then I wouldn’t have put my foot in it._

Cassian grabbed it back once more. _We were supposed to be concentrating on Bodhi, not my hip._

Jyn snatched the datapad again and Bodhi began to giggle at their antics. They were both making sure he could see what they were typing as they bickered. As they continued to grab the datapad out of each other’s hands to bicker and snark at each other, Bodhi found his exhaustion sneaking up on him again. He leaned in to Cassian, who was the closest, and closed his eyes, swearing to himself it would just be for a moment.

He woke much later to find the medbay lights had been dimmed and there was only the one medidroid moving around smoothly on the other side of the room. Someone had moved him so he was lying partially propped in his bed but he wasn’t alone. Propped up against the head of the bed was a sleeping Cassian and Bodhi was draped half on top of him. He blushed furiously and went to move but then realised that Cassian had one arm wrapped around his shoulders.

A hint of movement caught his eye and he looked around to see Jyn sitting beside the bed, reading something on a datapad. Not his datapad because he could see that one lying on Cassian’s legs further down the bed.

“Jyn?” he said in what he hoped was a soft voice.

She looked up and smiled at him before grabbing the datapad and tapping away on it. She then handed it to him.

_How are you feeling? You kind of conked out on us there._

Bodhi blushed. “Okay, I guess. Um…” He bit his lip. “Cassian…”

Jyn’s face came alive with mirth and mischief as she reclaimed the datapad. She tapped away for a long time before giving it back to him.

_First, he’s hurt a bit more than he’s letting on and that means he gets tired a bit more easily than he likes to admit. He fell, yes, and I thought he might even be dead but he managed to climb up and rescue me before we got down to that beach where you rescued us. He’s been having headaches so I think he whacked his head pretty solidly as well. He’s been worrying about you, which probably hasn’t helped, but no feeling guilty about that. He likes you. More than he’s willing to admit and make sure to delete this before he wakes up because he’ll kill me for telling you that._

Bodhi blushed again and looked up at her with wide, questioning eyes. She smiled back and nodded. She slid the datapad out of his nerveless fingers and typed some more.

_You might have to make the first move if you’re as interested in him as he is in you. I don’t think he will. Because he’s an idiot. An emotionally constipated idiot at that._

Bodhi laughed softly when he read that and he looked up find Jyn grinning at him. She patted him on the leg and reached over to awkwardly type some more.

_I’m off to bed now. Look after him. Let him look after you. And delete this!_

Bodhi laughed again as she got up. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek then hurried out of the medbay. Bodhi watched her go then carefully deleted all of her messages from the last few minutes. Once he was done, he settled back down against Cassian and let himself fall asleep again.

 

******

Unfortunately, Bodhi didn’t get a chance to talk to Cassian in the morning. When he woke, it was to find Cassian already awake and from the low burr in his chest, talking to someone. He drew in a breath and shifted to sit up and as he did, Cassian slipped out of the bed. Bodhi looked around in confusion and saw one of the medics standing next to his bed, talking to a rather sheepish Cassian. The medic looked amused as she patted Cassian on the shoulder and then she noticed Bodhi was awake. She smiled then turned back to Cassian. They exchanged a few words then Cassian scooped up the datapad and started typing.

_I have to go. They have the implants and they wanted to operate today. The medic will explain everything._

Bodhi swallowed as he read the words then looked up at Cassian with a plaintive expression. “Do you have to go?”

He was aware that he had a particularly effective ‘kicked puppy’ expression. It had been remarked on all his life, mostly with amusement but occasionally with derision and annoyance. He’d never particularly _liked_ that ability but he also hadn’t been above _using_ it when he wanted something. His mother and sister had largely become immune to it over the years but from the way Cassian just physically _stuttered_ as Bodhi looked at him pleadingly, as though he’d been punched in the gut, he had definitely _not_ built up that same immunity.

As Bodhi watched, Cassian turned to the medic and said something. The medic looked at Bodhi and very quickly smothered a smile. She then turned back to Cassian and very serenely nodded. Cassian smiled stiffly and the medic then looked at Bodhi and arched an eyebrow at him. Bodhi was so relieved that Cassian was sitting back down on the bed that he couldn’t bring himself to be even slightly repentant. That just seemed to amuse the medic even more.

The medic plucked the datapad out of his hands and for the next hour Bodhi was given extensive information about the implants and the operation they were planning. The medic was patient with the cumbersome manner of communication and patiently answered all of Bodhi’s questions. When Bodhi finally nodded his agreement to the treatment, the medic bustled off to inform the surgeons and make preparations. Bodhi immediately turned to Cassian and let himself slump against the man, sighing with relief when Cassian immediately put his arm around his shoulders.

Cassian reached over and slowly typed one-handed. _It’ll be fine. This isn’t a difficult operation._

Bodhi nodded but didn’t move. “Is there any news about Baze and Chirrut?”

 _No change_ , Cassian typed. _They’re not expecting to know anything until they pull them out of the tanks._

Bodhi nodded again then he frowned. “I forgot to ask… how did we get off Scarif?”

Cassian twitched but didn’t move otherwise. _You don’t remember?_

“No,” Bodhi said slowly. “I… remember the grenade and I remember ducking behind a bulkhead then…” He frowned and tried to remember. “Nothing.”

He felt rather than heard Cassian grunt then the man began typing. _You hit your head pretty hard so I’m not surprised you don’t remember. Half your face was covered in blood when you picked up Jyn and me. The grenade did a lot of damage to the shuttle but not enough to make it unspaceworthy, though lightspeed might have been interesting. So you flew it to pick up Chirrut and Baze. Chirrut was unconscious and very bad. He looked dead. Baze was hurt but mostly conscious. He got Chirrut and himself into the shuttle. You must have seen Jyn and me because you landed beside us. We got in and then I had to take over piloting the ship because you passed out. We got into space and I thought we were going to have to test the shuttle at lightspeed but one of the rebellion ships saw us and recognised our shuttle’s registration number and took us on board. Just as well. I think we would have definitely lost Chirrut and Baze if they hadn’t gotten immediate medical attention._

Bodhi shuddered. “No one else was alive?”

_Not that I saw._

Bodhi bowed his head and Cassian’s arm tightened around his shoulders. He didn’t look up until Cassian nudged him and saw what he had typed on the datapad.

 _They knew it was the risk they were taking. Everyone knew the odds of any us getting off Scarif were low. They came anyway because it was the right thing to do. I was going to wait to tell you until I could actually tell_ you but you should know. They got the plans. We succeeded. We did it. They destroyed the Death Star. Galen’s weakness was there and they used it to destroy the Death Star.

Bodhi looked up at him with wide, stunned eyes. “When?”

_Two days ago. There’s some sort of celebration set for tomorrow for the pilots who did it._

Bodhi wanted to ask more questions but the medic came back at that moment and then there was a flurry of activity as he was transferred to a gurney. Cassian squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile then he was being whisked off to the operating theatre.

 

*****

Bodhi woke slowly, feeling like his brain was full of wool, and decided he was really tired of waking up like this, especially because he was waking up on an uncomfortable hospital bed and not something more comfortable. He grumbled in his mind for a few minutes longer before the fog in his brain cleared enough and he became aware of something else… he could _hear_!

He must have made a noise or moved suddenly because the next moment the medic was standing next to his bed, smiling down at him.

“Hello, Mr Rook. How are you feeling?”

“I can hear!” Bodhi said wonderingly.

The medic smiled. “That’s good to hear. How is it? Is the volume okay? Not too loud? It should be properly integrated into your auditory nerves.”

Bodhi nodded, his smile seemingly stuck on his face. “It’s… it’s fine! It’s…” He swallowed hard. “Thank you.”

The medic chuckled and patted his shoulder. “You’re welcome. Though I feel like we’re the ones who should be thanking you for having the courage to defect and bring us the information about the Death Star.”

Bodhi looked away and blushed. The medic chuckled and patted him on the shoulder again. “Let’s get a few tests done then we’ll take you back to your bed. If everything is going well, you’ll only need to stay with us another night.”

Bodhi nodded and let them carry out a regimen of tests, mostly designed to ensure the implants were working well with his auditory nerves. Once that was done, he was taken back to the medbay and allowed to get back in his bed. He lay back and just listened to the muted noises of the medics and droids, smiling happily as he did.

“Hey.”

He looked over and saw Cassian walking over to his bed. He smiled broadly. “Hi!”

Cassian returned the smile. “I guess it all worked.”

Bodhi touched the sides of his head. There was no sign of any incision, the bacta gel used during the operation having already healed them. They hadn’t been big anyway.

“Yes,” he said with a sigh of relief.

Cassian stood next to the bed, looking a little uncertain and hesitant, as though he wasn’t sure where they stood now that Bodhi could hear again. Bodhi remembered what Jyn had told him and held out one hand. Cassian stared at it for a moment then gingerly placed his hand in it. Bodhi closed his hand around Cassian’s and pulled him a little closer. He came easily.

“So what happens now?” he asked.

Cassian gave a one shouldered shrug. “We wait and see what happens with Baze and Chirrut and what they want to do.”

Bodhi cocked his head slightly. “Did Jyn convince them? The leaders, that is.”

Cassian smiled wryly. “Yes, she did, though it’s a bit up in the air until we know what Baze and Chirrut want to do. And until I can get my hands on another KX unit.”

Bodhi blinked then he remembered what Cassian had said about K-2SO making a backup of himself. “You can’t use another type of droid?”

“Well, I could,” Cassian admitted. “But the complaining would be enormous. I’m better off getting my hands on another KX.”

Bodhi laughed then he stared down at their joined hands. “Cassian?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” He looked up and saw that Cassian looked stunned and confused. “Because I’ve wanted to since you stood there with all those rebel soldiers and made your little speech to Jyn.”

Cassian opened his mouth then closed it again. He did that another two times before he managed to actually say anything. “Um… yes?”

Bodhi decided to take the answer on face value. He tugged on Cassian’s hand and that seemed to break him out of his shock. He leaned in and after a moment of hesitation, Cassian pressed his mouth against Bodhi’s. The kiss was soft and gentle for a moment then Cassian seemed to realise that this was real and not a figment of his imagination. He leaned in a bit more and slid his mouth further over Bodhi’s, changing the kiss in an instant from soft to heated. Bodhi grabbed hold of the back of his head and whimpered into the kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them spring apart and they looked around to see the medic looking at them with exasperation, her arm crossed over her chest.

“Captain Andor,” she said sternly, though there was amusement dancing in her eyes. “While I am loathe to interrupt such a tender moment, Mr Rook has just had a somewhat invasive operation and he needs to _rest_.”

“He _is_ resting,” Cassian said with a mix of truculence, defiance and just a faint tinge of happiness and embarrassment.

The medic just gave him a very long look. “Captain Andor,” she said in a weighty tone. “Whatever made you think that was going to work with me?” She smiled faintly and pointed to the door. “Out. You can come back this evening after Mr Rook has rested.”

Cassian looked down at Bodhi and smiled. There was a hint of softness and joy that Bodhi had never seen before.

“Go,” Bodhi said with a gentle laugh. “You don’t want to make her mad at you. She has needles.”

Cassian laughed then darted forward to give him another quick kiss. “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

He gave another squeeze of Bodhi’s hand and then headed for the door, only the barest limp giving away the injuries he was recovering from. Once the door closed, Bodhi turned back to the medic, who had been watching Cassian go with a small smile on her face. She looked down at Bodhi and patted his shoulder.

“You’re very good for him,” was all she would say. Then she arched an eyebrow at him. “But no shenanigans in my medbay.”

She turned and left then and Bodhi relaxed back into the pillow. He was tired but he wanted to just take the time to listen to the small noises around him and think about the kiss. However despite his best efforts, sleep claimed him and as he was lost to blackness, he had only time enough to think about how happy he was.


End file.
